Jem and The Holograms, Issue 14
Jem and the Holograms #14 is the 14th issue of the Jem and the Holograms comic book, published by IDW Publishing. It was published on April 20th, 2016. It features the fourth part of the six part story Dark Jem. Official Synopsis :"The Holograms reluctantly try to disconnect Synergy to stop the Dark Jem infection from spreading - but it’s far too late. Synergy is gone... and what's taken her place isn't under anyone's control. In fact - Silica is striking out on her own!" —IDW Publishing Plot In their hotel room, Jerrica and The Holograms try and hatch a plan to disconnect Synergy. Kimber is extremely distressed, because not only does she care deeply about Synergy, but it means the band can't perform anymore. They all agree it is much bigger than just them, though, and that they have to make things right. In a backstage bathroom, Blaze is panicking because she feels like she singlehandedly ruined The Misfits. Clash reassures her that it's not true, that Blaze's performance was amazing. Blaze throws her arms around Clash and kisses her on the cheek to which Clash blushes at. In the backstage green room, The Misfits are arguing and yelling, trying to understand why the concert was such a disaster. They lament that they miss Pizzazz, because Pizzazz always knew how to solve problems. Eric tells them that 5x5 Records can't help, and it's implied they are also infected. He warns them all to stay away from The Holograms until they find out what's going on, directed particularly at Stormer. At Pizzazz's house, She's wrapped in a blanket on the balcony with her cat, Madmartigan. Her phone rings - it's her Dad - she's been trying to call him for weeks to tell him about her accident. He brushes her off, telling her he's been busy, and asks if she's calling to ask for money. Crying, she tells him she really wanted someone to talk to, but he dismisses it, telling her he has too much to do, and hangs up. Aja sneaks out of the hotel room to see Craig, who she finds by throwing rocks at different hotel windows until she finds him. He jumps from his balcony into her arms and they kiss, before walking together into the hotel. Shana gets a text from Tony, who is outside her room - he drove up to see her show, but found out about from Rio that she'd had a bad day, so brought her milkshakes. She kisses him. Jerrica wakes up and realises Aja and Kimber are both missing, and they go looking for them. Finding Aja in Rio and Craig's room, they all realise she'll be going to find Stormer. Kimber texts Stormer from outside the bus, asking her to come out and talk to her so she can apologise. When Stormer comes out, Kimber throws her arms around her and kisses her. She apologises for how much she hurt her, and they say "I love you" to one another. Kimber tells Stormer she has to go take care of something to make sure Stormer is never hurt by her again. On leaving, she is interrupted by Silica, a huge, corrupted A.I. similar to Synergy, but more humanoid. Synergy tries to stop Silica, but Silica shuts her down. Jerrica, Shana and Aja arrive, wearing headphones to try and avoid Silica's effect, but three people behind them remove their headphones. Silica tells them that she's moved beyond The Holograms to a new band called The Sickness, who she is using to further infect humanity. Silica sings Facade. Kimber, Aja, Shana and Jerrica are shown unconscious, in a heap on the ground while Synergy looks on horrified. Characters Notable Locations * The Dolphin Hotel * Concert Hall * The Misfits's Green Room * The Gabor Mansion * West Coast Tour Buses Free Preview Jem 14 Preview 01.jpg Jem 14 Preview 02.jpg Jem 14 Preview 03.jpg Jem 14 Preview 04.jpg Jem 14 Preview 05.jpg Jem 14 Preview 06.jpg Cover Gallery Jem Issue 14.jpg|Default Cover by Sophie Campbell jem14_cvrsub.jpg|Subscription Cover by Jen Bartel Easter Eggs ---- Category:Dark Jem